irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Comic News
Irish Comic News is a news website founded by Tommie Kelly in 2011, with contributions from Patrick Brown, Hilary Lawler, David O'Leary, Andrew Luke and Gar Shanley. Shanley and Luke left during the following yearhttp://www.irishcomicnews.com/2011/09/news-andy-luke-gar-shanley-leave-icn/, following differences of opinion related to the site's content, with the latter re-publishing his contributions on his own website. ICN Awards 2012 Best Irish indy artist *'Naomi Bolger' *Also nominated: Anthony O'Neill, Alan Corbett, Frank J. Right, Rob Carey Best indy published Irish writer *'Alan Corbett' *Also nominated: Mike Lynch, Martin Greene, Ryan O'Connor, Nigel Flood Best mainstream published Irish artist *'Declan Shalvey' *Also nominated: PJ Holden, Kevin Logue, Will Sliney, Brendan McCarthy Best mainstream published Irish writer *'Alan Nolan' *Also nominated: Michael Carroll, Nick Roche, Caitlin R. Kiernan Best Irish web or digital comic *''The Helix'' *Also nominated: The Holy Numbers, Space Avalanche, Faraday the Blob Best Irish indy comic *''Nestor'' *Also nominated: The Celtic Clan, The Helix, The Wren, Lightning Strike Presents Best Irish creator mainstream published comic *''Zombies Hi'' *Also nominated: Thunderbolts, Venom, PIGS, Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye Best Irish comic related blog/website *'Sketch Paddys' *Also nominated: Purple Bruise http://www.blondepurplebruise.blogspot.ie/, Eclectic Micks, Irish Comics Wiki, The @rcade Best Irish comic shop *'The Big Bang' *Also nominated: Forbidden Planet Dublin, Sub City Dublin, Dublin City Comics, Disposable Heroes Comics Overall best Irish comic *''Nestor'' *Also nominated: The Celtic Clan, Zombies Hi, League of Volunteers, Ghost of Shandon Best comic relatd/featured Irish podcast *'The Pubcast' *Also nominated: The Comic Cast, 2D Podcast, Sunnyside Comics Hall of Fame (individual) *'Declan Shalvey' *Also nominated: Brendan McCarthy, Gerry Hunt, John McCrea, Rob Curley Hall of Fame (comic) *''Mbleh!'' *Also nominated: Freakshow, In Dublin City, Supernatural Showcase, Matter, Spazzmoid, The Ulster Cycle, The Cattle Raid of Cooley 2011 The inaugural 2011 ICN Awards were announced, after a two-stage public vote, on 1 November 2011. The winners were: Best self-published Irish artist (2011) *'Alan Nolan' *Also nominated: Ger Hankey, Barry Keegan, Patrick Brown, Philip Barrett Best self-published Irish writer (2011) *'Mike Lynch' *Also nominated: Gar Shanley, John Currivan, Dirk Van Dom, Peter Loftus, John Robbins, Bob Byrne Best mainstream published Irish artist (2011) *'Nick Roche' *Also nominated: Declan Shalvey, PJ Holden, Stephen Thompson, Robert Carey, Alan Nolan Best mainstream published Irish writer (2011) *'Garth Ennis' *Also nominated: Nick Roche, Michael Carroll, Alan Nolan Best Irish webcomic (2011) *''The Cattle Raid Of Cooley'' *Also nominated: Spazzmoid, Space Avalanche, Between Worlds, Pogoshots, Faraday the Blob, Infinite Talent, Felicity Best Irish self-published comic (2011) *''League Of Volunteers'' *Also nominated: Short Sharp Shocks, Finn & Fish, Vanguard, Absence Best Irish creator mainstream published comic (2011) *''Thunderbolts'' (Marvel, drawn by Declan Shalvey) *Also nominated: Death By Chocolate, The Boys, Hellraiser, Numbercruncher Best Irish comic-related blog or podcast (ICN is exempt) *'The Pubcast' *Also nominated: The Comic Cast, Sketch Paddys, Sunnyside Comics, Fugger, Ben Hennessy's blog, Eclectic Micks Best Irish comic shop *'Dublin City Comics', Bolton Street, Dublin *Also nominated: Forbidden Planet International, Dublin; Sub City, Dublin; The Big Bang; Chapters, Dublin; Forbidden Planet International, Belfast Overall best Irish comic (2011) *''The League of Volunteers'' *Also nominated: Death by Chocolate, Supernatural Showcase, The Wren, If Only I was A Waterproof Watch, The Well Below, Mister Amperduke, Absence, Vanguard Hall of Fame (individual) *'Garth Ennis' *Also nominated: Bob Byrne, Gerry Hunt Hall of Fame (comic) *''Mister Amperduke'' *Also nominated: Blood Upon The Rose, Matter External links *Irish Comic News References Category:Media